Under A Nova Star
by VeneficaMelody
Summary: A different twist on the end of the Silver Millennium, full of angst. After the Senshi fall trying to defeat Metallia, what will happen after the Planetary Alliance is broken and the universe is in chaos under Metallia and Beryl's rule?
1. Default Chapter

_Under A Nova Star _

There is nothing new under the sun,

but on the last day the sun will go nova.

In the heavens there will nothing but light,

and where all is light no one stands in anyone's shadow.

But what will be the literal truth?

Under the midnight sky there will be no one living 

to witness Mars and Jupiter brighten the dark,

as the planet gods bask 

in the reflection of that convulsing light.

Nor will the last of the living look to the east,

to behold a star dawning in an angry red,

No wise men bearing gifts will plod in cool sands.

No Savior to find. Nothing to save

For the searing wind will have stirred to a whirlwind, 

which will be circling the earth

gathering into it all that could move.

The Judas heaven will give no eternal life,

as a tightening belt of heat 

cauterizes the earth of all flesh.

The dead world will still turn,

and on it each cracked rock will face the burning dawn,

then the dusk, then the dawn, then the dusk,

in a world where dawn and dusk no longer have meaning.

-- by Richard Fein 

**Under A Nova Star**

Chapter 1 

Arranging her skirts as she sat in the velvet lined chair, Crown Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom arched an eyebrow at the armored soldier in front of her. "Are you telling me, sir, that my mother has been unavoidabely detained on Mars' soil?" 

The soldier nodded, a hand on the hilt of the broadsword at his side. "The discussions have taken longer than planned, Your Majesty. Perhaps you would like to visit your friends who have taken refuge on Saturn?" 

Serenity sighed. "Why would I? Those who have lost everything -- those who were but peasants to begin with -- would care not for my presence. After all, what joy could I bring them? I, who am but the moon princess, truly cannot give them much more than a feeble hope that the power of the legendary Ginzuishou would be enough to save this universe from Metallia's advancing forces." She frowned. "If only they had not taken over Earth! Then there would be a far greater army to counteract their movement." 

"Majesty, is there a message I should relay to the queen? As of yet, communication between our two lines is severly limited." 

Looking at him, Serenity decided, "Is the passage of travel between the Moon and Jupiter still clear?" 

Nervously, the man nodded. "Yes, m'lady. Wh-why do you wish to know?" 

She glanced out the window to where some servants were toiling in the flower garden. As of yet, they did not know of the great threat that was quickly approaching their homeland. "I wish you to relay a message to Princess Makoto of Jupiter. Wait here and I shall write it out." 

Grabbing up a piece of parchment and a quill pen, Serenity dipped it into the ink and scratched out her message. "Take this to her. Tell her of your bravery and you shall be rewarded for going through enemy lines." 

His eyebrows rose. "Enemy lines? Jupiter has not yet been breached, Majesty. As of yet, Mars and Jupiter are the two most fortified planets we have left." 

She nodded. "I am quite aware of this. What you do not know, perhaps, is that there are spies for the enemy everywhere. Keep yourself safe." 

"As you wish it." 

Frowning as the soldier made his way out of the relative safety of the palace, Serenity couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for sending him into dangers unknown. The last missive from her mother had told her that the outer planets -- Pluto, Saturn, and Uranus had been breached. There were very few places left that were safe... "Serenity!" 

Looking up, a frown crossed her face at the sight of Luna, who had been on Mars with her mother. How -- why -- had she come back? "Luna; what are you doing here?" she asked nervously. "Weren't you supposed to be on Mars with mother?" 

The black cat grimaced. "The talks of the remaining leaders of the Planetary Alliance have burst out of control! I returned here to tell you to be on your guard. Word has it that Metallia's Dark Energy has affected those of Mercury's lineage." 

Serenity's eyes widened in surprise and horror. "Then we do not know who to trust. What of Princess Ami -- is she still herself?" 

"Yes," the cat reported gladly. "None of the princesses have been harmed. Their wills are too strong thanks to their Senshi powers." 

She nodded. "Where is Ami? Has she started to come to the safety of the Moon Palace yet -- or will she take her time and perhaps die?" 

Luna shook her head, wrapping her tail around her legs. "Word of such actions has not yet reached us. When it does, however, you will be among the first alerted. We cannot allow any of the Senshi to die before they can do their best to defend you and the others. It is their duty!" 

Serenity nodded sadly. "Is there nothing we can do?" 

The cat gazed at her mistress with grave eyes. "There is nothing," she intoned sadly. 

~*~*~*~

Makoto, Princess of Jupiter, grimaced as she took the blood-stained missive from the soldier's clammy hand. Transformed into the Senshi of Jupiter, Makoto had been one of the first upon the blood-soaked battlefield where the lone soldier teleporting from the Moon Palace had been ambushed by Metallia's 'reserve' forces. When, she wondered, had things gotten this bad? Since Metallia's first attack, everyone had been on their guard. But was it enough? Apparantely not, since the soldier had been killed without even having a chance to fight. 

"Majesty, shall we continue with the evacuation of the others?" asked a nearby soldier. 

For a month now, the more fortified planets had taken in the aching and weary inhabitants of neighboring planets to save them. Even a few Lunarian's, those under High Queen Serenity's distinct jurisdiction, had sought sanctuary on Jupiter's unrelenting shores. With even those proud people fleeing their home, things had to be far worse than Makoto had at first thought. 

"Yes, continue," she said brusquely as she unfolded the letter that had been clasped in the dead man's hand. 

_'My dear friend, _

The situation grows dark. Even with the combined efforts of my mother and you Senshi, it is clear that death grows near for us all. You and Mars have the most protected homes of us all. We aren't sure why; perhaps the gods are shining down upon the both of you. If the powers of Aries and Zeus can protect you and those who seek shelter within your homeland, so be it. The lives of myself and others can be forfeit if even only a few survive. So long as we are not forgotten. 

It is with the deepest trepidation and regret that I sent this proud and noble soldier to you with this letter. Perhaps he will never see your shining green eyes, which he has oft times expressed a desire to look upon. Did you not know that you have admirers within my people? All of the Senshi do. It seems that to be a 'great warrior' is an attribute that you should be thankful for. If this man does notreach you alive, pray give him a proper burial. And, if you would be so inclined, kiss his cold and dead lips so that his soul may find peace. He was a good friend to me. 

In my mind, the blood-soaked battlefield comes to view. Is it truly this bad? While Mother has shelted me from many of the more horrible aspects of the situation, she cannot shield all. Take care, my friend, and we shall meet again. Do what you must to preserve the people -- and the glory of the Silver Millennium's Planetary Alliance! Under your strength, Metallia shall fall! 

Serenity 

Her fist convulsively crushing up the paper, she stared into the distance, green eyes troubled. How did innocent Serenity know of the troubles they were all facing? What person of less than honorable mind could have revealed these things to trouble her soul? It seemed that this battle would be lost. Regretful that she could not grant Serenity's wish, Jupiter once again took up the blood-soaked sword. Although her powers were helpful, it wasn't very good in hand-to-hand combat. And so, seeing that fact, all of the Senshi had learned the arts of hand-to-hand combat and swordfighting. Nothing would stop her from coming to the aid of her princess and people! 

"We will continue to shelter those whose home's have been ravaged by the enemy," she said, raising her voice against the driving winds. "If, in time, there is no change, then we will take up our weapons to help the others!" She paused, looking at the blood-stained battlefield. "As long as I draw breath, Princess Serenity will not be harmed!" 

Jupiter knew, in her heart, that Venus and the other Senshi would protect Serenity to the very end. Unfortunately, Uranus and Neptune had already fallen. Because they had sworn to protect the Silver Alliance, they had been among the first to join the fight. Being in the front line, it had not taken long for Uranus and Neptune to fall. Along with them, there had been a great loss on the side of the Planetary Alliance. Also, though, Metallia had lost many of human troops, whom she had brainwashed. 

With the Crystal Sword at her side, Venus was the leader of Serenity's personal guard. The powers that each of the Senshi possessed would be enough to get them through this battle... hopefully. 

Standing on a wind-battered butte, Jupiter held the blood-soaked sword in her gloved hand. Her ponytail was messed up and blew in the wind, a few strands of brunette hair blowing across her face. _'Can we truly win this fight?'_ she wondered, her hand tightening around the sword hilt. 

"Your Majesty!" 

Turning, she directed grim eyes to the soldier who called her. "What is it?" 

He compressed his lips, holding up a scrap of white cloth interrun with gold. "We found this on the man's body, along with the letter you obtained. It is, we think, from the Moon Princess' dress." 

She stiffened. "A message?" she wondered. Had the enemy planted it there, for them to find so that they would know that Serenity was their next target -- or had already been 'disposed of'? 

Running down the steep slope, she leaped and landed near the deceased body, her boots sending up a shower of rock shards. Kneeling before it, she fulfilled one of Serenity's wishes as she pressed her lips briefly to the cold ones of the dead soldier's. Rising to her feet, she bowed and placed the tip of her sword on each of his shoulders, knighting him in death as a last sign of his bravery for entering enemy lines to deliver such an insignificant message. 

"Take the body back to the castle and prepare it for burial!" she called as she ran across the barren land. "I'm going to the Moon to aid the princess!" 

"No! Majesty!" came the cries behind her. 

Ignoring them, she used her powers to transport herself to the Moon and Serenity's side. 

~*~*~

Halfway across the timespace portal, there was a disturbance in its flux. Gasping as her ride was suddenly jolted, Jupiter kept her grip on the sword and focused her planetary power on getting to her destination. "You must go back! It's not safe!" 

The voice of Sailor Pluto stilled Jupiter's determination. "Pluto? But I have to get to Serenity! She could be harmed!" 

"You cannot go any further! You must go back to Jupiter and hope that the others can aid Serenity. Jupiter and Mars must remain on their planets to aid those coming in." 

"But it is our duty to protect Serenity!" she protested. 

"Do not argue!" 

With that, the portal was closed and Jupiter found herself back on the barren plains from which she had just left. 'How can I help Serenity'? she wondered sadly, slamming the swords' sharp blade down into the rocky earth. 

* * *

_Soo... What's everyone's opinion? Good? Not good? ^^ Please review!! Constructive criticism, compliments, are welcomed! But no flames, I have a bucket of water ready to douse 'em!! ^__^ _


	2. For The Fallen

**For The Fallen **

_ With proud thanksgiving, a mother for her children, _

She mourns for her dead across the sea. 

Flesh of her flesh they were, spirit of her spirit, 

Fallen in the cause of the free. 

Solemn the drums thrill: Death august and royal 

Sings sorrow up into immortal spheres. 

There is a music in the midst of desolation 

And a glory that shines upon our tears. 

They went with songs to the battle, they were young, 

Straight of limb, true of eye, steady and aglow. 

They were staunch to the end against odds uncountered:

They fell with their faces to the foe. 

They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old: 

Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn. 

At the going down of the sun and in the morning 

We will remember them. 

They mingle not with their laughing comrades again; 

They sit no more at familiar tables at home; 

They have no lot in our labour of the day-time; 

They sleep beyond the sea's foam. 

But where our desires are and our hopes profound, 

Felt as a well-spring that is hidden from sight, 

To the innermost heart of their own land they are known

As the stars are known to the Night; 

As the stars that shall be bright when we are dust, 

Moving in marches upon the heavenly plain; 

As the stars that are starry in the time of our darkness, 

To the end, to the end they remain. 

-- Laurence Binyon

[Note: In the above poem, I have changed the word 'England' to 'She' to better fit the story. I also changed the second 'England' to 'the sea's.'] 

"How can you consider giving up? If Metallia wins, it is the end for us all!" High Queen Serenity's voice rang throughout the chamber where the leaders of the Planetary Alliance were gathered. Her silver eyes snapping fire, Serenity glared at the Queen of Venus. "You, who vowed to protect her people. How can you want to let Metallia win without a fight?" 

The Vesuvian queen's face flushed with anger and righteous embarassment as she stared at her cousin-by-marriage. "Serenity, you think that you know the way to go! You want us to risk the lives of our children while you and your child sit in that luxurious Moon Palace! Do you even think that our children will not be coming back; that they will die out there in cold blood on the battlefield without even a kind word as their eyes close in Death's grasp?" 

Serenity frowned, her lips tightly compressed. "You think that I am a stranger to the ravages of war? Do you forget that my husband died in the war with the Terrans? He risked his life for you and now you say that I know nothing of losing a loved one in the harshness of war!" 

Rising, the Neptunian Queen held out a hand to still the harsh words being thrown back and forth like sword strokes on a battlefield. "Please, this is not a time to argue!" she said strongly. "Metallia's forces are advancing, and with her comes a fight for our very survival! Arguing does no good in these troubled times. It is up to us to cast the deciding vote - if our children survive or not." She paused, light blue eyes going to study the Queen of Venus. "Would you have those who possess the power to stop this evil just to sit back and watch, for your peace of mind? It is our children, those blessed by the gods with Planetary Power, who must take up the sword and fight for our people! Uranus and my daughter have died already in battle, because they believed enough in this cause. No matter what I may have said - or wanted to say - to stop them, they would have gone to war, defying my wishes. If those who can fight are truly dedicated, then there is no stopping them. Not even if you fear for them. Death is a part of life. You cannot just ignore it, think it will not come to claim the ones you love, just because you are afraid." 

As the woman closed her eyes for a moment, a tear worked its way down her pale cheek. In a whisper, she continued slowly, "You would leave us all to die simply because you are selfish and do not wish to lose your children. Those who would survive - if they were any - would know you as a coward, as one who refused to attempt to save the Alliance simply because she feared for her child's safety. If you have any shread of decency or human compassion within yourself, you will not allow my daughter's sacrifice to be in vain. Have she and Uranus truly lost their lives for this cause only to have the rest of you give up so easily?" 

Silence descended over the room as everyone digested the woman's words. Her grief ran deep... So deep that she would, in her sadness, lash out at those who were her friends. The Uranian Queen sympathized with the woman, having also lost her daughter already to the war, which could turn out to be futile. It seemed that the Queen of Venus cared little for her daughter's safety, no matter how much she insisted that it was better for the princess to stay away from the battle. Turning turbulent eyes to the Vesuvian monarch, Uranus said, "How can you want to help your child when keeping her away from the battle will only hurt her in the end? She was blessed with Planetary Power for one reason: to protect the Moon Princess and the people. And you, her mother, would rob her of this?" 

The woman frowned at the question directed her way. "You speak of sacrifice, and yet you and Neptune still live. How is this, when everyone else from your planets has died?" 

Uranus stiffened in anger. "We were here, talking like pitiful cowards while our daughter's were doing their best to end Metallia's attack before it got this far! Their sacrifice will be remembered in the hearts of our people always! Once we heard of Metallia's attack, we did our best to evacuate those who had not yet fallen under her evil! How can you doubt our word in this? Our children are our lives!" 

Venus laughed bitterly. "Of course, I can see that it matters little to you how our children die. Just so they die so that you can gloat, and brag that your daughter died first?" 

Gasping in outrage, the Uranian and Neptunian Queen's stared at her in amazement. Had she truly just said that? The room in which they were occuping had thick stone walls, but sound carried easily. The velvet coverings and silk adornments were no buffer for the sound, which traveled out into the hallway on the other side of the locked door, causing the servants alarm. Was it true? Was the world truly going to end because of the bickering of the leaders of the Planetary Alliance? 

~*~*~*~

Within the icy plains of Mercury, where a soul can easily find oneself lost, there is a secret grotto where one is more intune with the spirits than anywhere else upon this frozen tundra. It is here that Mercury, Princess and Senshi, finds herself to attempt at upgrading her power. While her powers are great, and her 'Shine Aqua Illusion' attack is immensely powerful, Mercury feels it within her that she can be far stronger. Strong enough, at least, to repel the enemy for a time so that the others might have a chance at survival. 

Standing in the ice-covered cavern, Mercury looked at the frozen lake with cold blue eyes. Raising both hands, she placed them over her heart in a show of dedication to the cause; to the people. After a few moments, a strong wind began to blow around her, the ice and bitter chill biting into her skin, causing her very blood to run cold within her veins. She refused to give up, refused to fall, no matter how cold and violent this storm became. It was a test, she knew. A test to determine whether or not she was worthy of gaining the great powers of Hermes, her guardian deity. 

After a time, the winds died down and the razor-sharp ice chips and slabs that had been flung about fell to the frozen rock below her. Opening the eyes that she had closed to help her focus, she saw before her a shining personage, cast in shadow and not clearly defined. Hermes, she knew. The guardian deity of Mercury had paid a visit to the princess gifted with the Planetary Power. Mercury's body bled and ached with the pain of a million infinitesimal cuts upon her body. As the blood ran down, she ignored its warmth which seemed to call to her. The jagged cuts to her fuku were ignored as well as she waited. "Your will is great," came an echoing voice that she knew could only come from the god before her. "Are you prepared to sacrifice your life for your people; for the Alliance created by the great goddess Selene, herself?" 

"I am." 

At those two soft words, it was as if a flood gate had been opened as Mercury's body was lifted from the ground and her tiara disappeared to be replaced with the shining Planetary symbol that marked her as both princess and soldier. The power washed over her, and Mercury was set back gently on her feet, boot heels clicking once, softly, against the ice sheets beneath her. She smiled, looking at her newly gifted uniform. Deep within herself, she felt that there was an attack far greater than any she had possessed before just waiting to be unleashed in a moment of need. She looked up as the vision of Hermes before her disappeared as if he had never been there. Mercury would have thought it just a dream, were it not for the powers that had been bestowed upon her. She was now in the final form; the last stage in her maturity. Her powers were far greater, giving her an advantage over the enemy. 

~*~*~

Venus, leader of the Inner Senshi and holder of the Crystal Sword, felt deep within her heart that Mercury had recieved her new powers. Nodding, the Senshi of Love knelt before the altar of Aphrodite. She closed her cornflower blue eyes as she prayed to the Goddess of Love to gift her with the power she needed to be able to lead the Senshi into this, their final battle. She ignored the small voice in the back of her head that tried to convince her that this was a lost cause; that she should just give up and go back to live in the palace in the lap of luxury. Deep within her warrior soul, Venus knew that this 'urge' was no more than her mother's nagging voice; what the queen wanted for her child. But it wasn't what Venus wanted; it was what Venus was against. She refused to give up when her friends were in danger! 

"You have come to the full extent of your power." 

Gasping, Venus' eyes flew open and she stared at the vision of a golden goddess before her. It was Aphrodite, come to life! It was said that the gods and goddesses would reveal themselves only to those who possessed true power, with the will of a fighter; a good heart. Feeling an odd sensation within herself, Venus stiffened, but then as she grew accustomed to it, she let herself go and allowed the power to wash over her. As the feeling receded, she opened her eyes and gazed down at herself in wonder. So *this* was what the ultimate power felt like... Now, as the leader, she would not be stopped until Death's cold grasp came to claim her. She would defend Serenity until her last breath! 

~*~*~

Deep within the Sacred Royal Temple on Mars, the princess clased her hands in her lap as she sat before the flickering flames of the fire. "I, senshi of Fire, wish to gain my full power so that I might better defend my people and the princess." 

"Your will is strong and your intentions pure. You possess a strong heart and the will to fight. You are truly worthy. I shall grant you my power," came the rough voice of Aries. 

Even though Mars knew that it was her duty, along with Jupiter, to remain at their posts for as long as possible, she still wanted to be at her peak of power before the world came to an end. Mars would make her stand just to the right of her leader, Venus, where she belonged! 

~*~*~

Jupiter clenched her fists as she stared at the lightning crackling in the sky. She refused to let her people die at the hands of some crazy psychopath with maniacal bloodlust. Glimmering green eyes studied her hands. Beneath the gloves of her Senshi fuku, she knew that they were soft, gentle, as befitting a princess of her station. Underneath the gentlness that was kept carefully with her mother's special hand cream, there was a strength that belied her gender. A roughness that showed she would take no bull from anyone. 

"Daughter." She turned at her mother's soft-spoken voice. "The time will come soon when you will be forced to make a choice. Will you remain here to defend your people, or will you go to the side of the other Senshi and fight alongside them?" 

There was a look of indecision upon her face before a moment before she said, "I will stay until there is no other choice; until the others are ready to band together and use our powers as one." 

"Then shouldn't you be seeing about gaining your full power rather than standing around here?" the woman remarked with a gentle smile upon her face. Worrying the skirts of her light green silk dress, the queen smiled through her tears at her only daughter. "I will pray for your safe return," she whispered. 

Jupiter walked to stand before her mother, a comforting smile upon her face. "Mother, all I can do is promise that I will do my best to return to you. After all, if Uranus and Neptune had no chance against this enemy, what chance do I and the other Senshi have?" 

A shrug lifted the woman's shoulders before she said, "But they were not at their full power. When it is time for the final battle, you will be at your full strength and you will have no equal." 

There was truth in the queen's words, Jupiter knew. Nodding swiftly, Jupiter turned her eyes to the landscape. Whatever came, she knew that she would not fail with Zeus' power. But would it be granted in time for the final battle? 

Stepping off of the stone steps into the garden that her mother treasured so highly, Jupiter looked around her at the peaceful, serene vegetation. Birds sang happily in the trees and the flowers bloomed with the most glorious colors... It was hard to imagine that someday soon all of this would be gone with Metallia's victory. 

"Soldier of Faithfulness, Protection, and Strength. Your powers stem from the lightning and thunder that greatly populate your home planet. These powers also come from my own symbols. I, who you know so well from your legends and myths. I am Zeus, god of Jupiter. Thunder and lightning are at my call, as they are at your hands. You are loyal to those you serve, and you wish to protect them. For such honorable intentions, I grant you my power." 

Jupiter couldn't be sure if the voice she was hearing was only in her head, or if someone truly spoke to her. But when the power raced its way through her veins, she realized that Zeus had truly blessed her and endowed her with his powers. She was truly ready to fight. 

~*~*~

Assembled on the windy plains of the Moon, the four remaining Senshi faced their enemy with great trepidation. The last two to arrive - Jupiter and Mars - were in far better condition than their companions, although all of them sported various wounds and bruises. Jupiter and Mars had remained on their home planets as long as possible, defending those there from the rapidly advancing forces of Metallia. It seemed nothing was safe anymore. However, the Planetary Alliance was pinning its last ray of hope upon these warriors; soldiers who would fight to the death for the survival of their people. 

There were only three safe havens left for those survivors who were not soldiers upon the battlefield: the strongholds of Jupiter, Mars, and the Moon. Princess Serenity spent long hours in the Temple of Selene, praying for the safety of her friends. Although she did this, Serenity was aware that it was a futile hope. The end was near, everyone knew it. How could the Senshi possibly hope to compete against Metallia's foces? 

The winds whipped the hair and outfits of the Senshi around, the cold battering them, but they ignored it. Steely eyes glared at the hulking form of Metallia, who greatly overshadowed her puppet, Beryl. If only Beryl had not stumbled upon the secret chamber deep beneath the Earth Palace that had contained Metallia's soul... There were many different tales about how Beryl and Metallia came to be in league with each other. Some said that a lonely kitchen maid, Beryl, stumbled upon a secret cavern under the Earth Palace where she worked and unleashed the greatest evil this world has ever known. Others said that Beryl had called forth the omnipotent evil so that she could take over the universe, but instead, once instilled with Metallia's power, she had lost her mind. There were still others who said that Metallia had somehow slipped past the detection of the Outer Senshi, from the far recesses of vast space beyond this Solar System and had chosen Beryl to do her "dirty work" and be her "host" because she was already evil at heart. 

However they had come together, it didn't matter to the Senshi. Evil was evil, and it had to be dealt with accordingly. Holding the Crystal Sword above her head, Venus looked like an avenging god along with her comrades. "For Serenity!" she cried, and the others took up the call. 

As they rushed foward, throwing all of their powers at the oncoming evil entity, the Senshi were glad that they had talked the human troops into going to a stronghold where they would not be in the middle of this hectic battle. If they had stayed, they most likely would have been dead by now. And wouldn't they want to live a little longer, if only to say their goodbyes to those they loved? Slowly but surely, the Senshi were forced to draw back, all displaying newer wounds, these much deeper than the ones they had been inflicted with before. "What... do we do now?" Jupiter gasped, out of breath. 

"We can't give up," Mercury muttered. "We made a promise to fight to the death." 

"We shall," Venus vowed. "Even if we die tonight, and Metallia wins, we will have the satisfaction of knowing that we dealt her forces a great blow; that we died heros." 

Mars cracked her knuckles. "They die!" she screamed before going out into the melee of approaching evil once again. 

"Be careful of the humans!" Mercury yelled over the din of clashing swords and crackling magical powers. "They're brainwashed, they have no knowledge of what they're doing!" 

What she would have said further was cut off as one of the soldiers slashed at her with a razor-sharp blade. Whirling, Mercury brought her own sword to the man's skull, knocking him out cold. "It's kind of hard to feel sympathy for the ones who're trying to kill us," Jupiter grunted, parrying a blow from an enraged man. 

Venus stopped in mid-thrust, seeing the face of the man whom she was fighting. "Kunzite," she breathed. 

There was only steely cold emotion on the face of the former general of the Earth Prince's personal guard. He said nothing, the wind whipping his white hair into his face. With an expression devoid of emotion, he swung his sword in a wide arc so that it would have taken Venus' head off her shoulders had she not ducked. Kicking out at him, she swept him off his feet. As he landed hard on the rocky terrain, Venus looked at him with anguished eyes. How could he have turned against the prince? How could Kunzite have allowed Beryl and Metallia to brainwash him like this? Having no choice, she brought the hilt of her sword to the back of his head, not wanting to kill him, but not able to have him conscious either. 

Whirling to block a blow from one of the soldiers, she cried out to the others, "The generals are brainwashed too!" 

Pusing a limp body off of her sword, Jupiter cried out in wordless rage as she slammed the sword hilt into a soldier's skull. Whirling around, her heavy breathing was only hinted at by the way her shoulders heaved beneath the cloth of her fuku. "Are you saying that Nephrite is here?" she growled. 

"Yes!" Venus cried back as she flipped over the head of an advancing shoulder, kicking him from behind and sending him sprawling on the ground with numerous dying, wounded, or unconscious. "I've already knocked Kunzite out so he won't be in the way, but there's no telling when he'll wake up. And if all four of them put their powers together, then we don't stand a chance. They're fueled by the Golden Crystal!" 

Mercury ducked as a soldier flew over her, his running charge propelling him past the place where his target had been only moments before. "Now that they've been brainwashed and are under Beryl's command, I don't think the powers of the Golden Crystal are granted to them anymore. They're as harmless as any of these other 'soldiers,' except with real fighting experience!" 

Hearing about the generals being somewhere on the battlefield didn't sit well with the rest of the Senshi. It meant that Endymion was most likely dead. And, if he were no longer living, it meant that Princess Serenity would no longer have a reason to live. Within all their hearts, there was the hope that the girl would do nothing drastic, like take her own life rather than give Metallia the satisfaction of doing it for her. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" 

The Senshi were shocked to hear Jupiter's battlecry. Hadn't they all agreed to wait to use their powers until they would jointly attack Metallia? Looking over at the Senshi of Jupiter, they realized why she had done it: she had been seriously outnumbered. 

Nodding in acceptance, Venus threw a dagger that she had drawn from her belt at a soldier who was advancing toward Jupiter while her back was turned. "Everyone, throw your attacks that way!" she cried, indicating a straight path toward Metallia. Following their leader's commands, everyone threw their newly powered attacks at the soldiers and those who were lucky were able to dodge. Gathered together, the four Senshi took their last stand in front of the hulking entity of Metallia. 

"Your reign of terror ends here, witch!" Jupiter cried in outrage. "You've done so many terrible things, and brainwashing the generals is the last straw!" 

"No one shall fall under your power any longer!" Venus said strongly. 

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" 

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" 

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" 

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!" 

And then all of them: "Sailor Planet Attack!" 

The combined powers of all four Senshi flew at Metallia, the dark power she threw back at them a force to be reckoned with. Somehow, little bits and shards of Metallia's dark power was able to make its way past the combined powers of the Senshi, ripping into their fuku's and drawing blood from sensitive skin. Mercury winced, feeling the dark power biting into her. But they could not fall. They would not fail! 

Deep within them, all of the Senshi drew on their last reserves of power, determined to beat this foe. Metallia and Beryl would not win as long as the Senshi drew breath! Wincing as yet another sliver of dark power was permitted to enter their circle of power, Mercury knew that they couldn't keep this up for long. "How much longer can we hold out?" she muttered. 

"We just have to keep trying!" Venus cried in determination. 

Jupiter squinted her eyes, peering through the two clashing energies to the enemy. It was hard to tell, but she had an idea that there was smirk upon Beryl's face. 'You won't win yet, witch!' she thought angrily, flinging the very last vestige of power deep within her soul. 

As the Senshi depeleted their power stores, they all cried out in horror as Metallia's power beat them back, ending in a blinding explosion. 

~*~*~

In the stronghold of the Moon Palace, Princess Serenity cried out in pain. "No!" she screamed. "Mercury! Mars! Jupiter! Venus!" 

She had felt the waning of power within her protectors, felt the bonds breaking. Were they dead? Or were they simply worn out; with no more power left? "Mother, we must send troops to aid the Senshi!" she cried, turning desperate eyes toward her mother. 

The queen looked at her sadly. "Daughter, we cannot. The Senshi asked me not to send any of the troops to aid them, no matter how bad things became." 

"But--" 

"No more protests; it will do no good." 

Tears shimmering in her blue eyes, Serenity looked out the window at the wilting flower gardens. Would the Senshi lose their lives in this battle with the evil incarnate that had challenged the Planetary Alliance? If the Senshi lost this battle, nothing would be the same... Surely they would all fall under the rule of the evil Metallia. Being royalty, Serenity and her family would be thrown in the dungeons, or killed. 

The queen felt her daughter's pain, but there was nothing she could do. The Senshi had made it clear that the soldiers were to have the chance to be with their families before they were killed unfairly. 

~*~*~

The battlefield was a macabre display of dead bodies and a red sea of blood was staining the soil. Beryl smirked as she walked over to prod at the body of the one of the limp Senshi, whose blonde hair was stained red with blood. Venus, she recalled, this one had been the leader of the Planetary Alliance's last pitiful defense. 

She turned, walking away with a smirk upon her face. The Senshi were dead; there was nothing they could do now to defend the people. As the battlefield was emptied of the survivors, there was a slight groan in the area where the Senshi lay. The blood-splattered fuku's moved slightly with each breath that they took, slowly but surely coming back to life. The Ginzushoiu had not failed them yet. 

* * *

_ Did you like it? ^_^ Please review!! _


	3. Another Chance

**Under a Nova Star**

Chapter 3/?? 

_Few are my years, and yet I feel _

The world was ne'er designed for me: 

Ah! why do dark'ning shades conceal 

The hour when man must cease to be? 

Once I beheld a splendid dream, 

A visionary scene of bliss: 

Truth!- wherefore did thy hated beam 

Awake me to a world like this

I loved- but those I loved are gone;

Had friends- my early friends are fled:

How cheerless feels the heart alone 

When all its former hopes are dead! 

Though gay companions o'er the bowl 

Dispel awhile the sense of ill; 

Though pleasure stirs the maddening soul,

The heart- the heart - is lonely still.

--Excerpt from Byron's "I Would I Were A Careless Child" 

The sakura blossoms drifted to the ground lazily as a soft breeze blew, causing ripples across the placid lake. A raven-haired girl sat on a mat underneath the sakura tree, her violet eyes focused on the waters before her. Closing her eyes, she whispered to herself; so low that no one observing could hear her words. She continued in this manner for a few moments before snapping her eyes open, a gasp emitting from her lips. A look of horror crossed over her face as she grimaced. "Is it all to end so soon?" 

Hearing someone behind her, she turned to smile at her surrogate mother. "Rei, how can you think that this is a good life for us?" the elderly woman asked in her rough voice. 

The girl sighed, shaking her head. "How can you understand, Meiko? You were not there -- you did not experience the horror that I did. So how can you say that this is a horrible life?" She released a bitter laugh, the mirth not quite reaching her eyes. "You think that because we do not eat a few days in a row, or because we live in constant fear of Beryl and her evil troops, that it is a bad life." Rei shook her head. "It is not so bad; not after what I went through." 

Her eyes seemed to drift to a point far beyond Meiko's head. "I thank you for nursing me back to health, but sometimes I think that it would have better had I died on the battlefield. You risked your life to smuggle me onto a shuttle bound for Jupiter, but did you not realize that it could mean your death were you to be caught with the body of a still-living Senshi? All of us were to have died, and yet you saved me. I can only speculate as to your reasons, especially since you knew that it could get you killed were Beryl's troops to find out." She paused. "And just how is it that you were on the barren battlefield? Surely you had known that it was a place of death." 

Meiko brushed back a rough strand of gray hair that had escaped her tight bun at the nape of her neck. "I am a mere human and you possess amazing powers." She shrugged. "When I walked upon the battlefield, I did not know what I would find. In truth, I had hoped to find a bit of money, something on the dead bodies of Beryl's warriors to tide me over until I could escape to one of the strongholds still on Jupiter and Mars. What I found, instead, was your still-living body. Since Queen Serenity and all her descendants had been killed, I knew that no one would be coming to help you. And so I took you and nursed you back to health." 

"My amnesia and wounds slowed me down for a time," Rei commented. "It has now been ten years. What am I to do? If I am the only one left, then this universe has no hope." 

Meiko shifted nervously, the hem of her threadbare skirt brushing against the dirty ground. "It is true that you are the only bearer of Planetary Power left -- at least that I've heard -- and your powers are not quite as strong as they could be when teamed with the other Senshi." She paused, clearing her throat. "But I've heard in the old legends that there is a way for a Senshi to gain greater powers. Isn't that true -- or was it just a myth?" 

Rei laughed bitterly. "Greater power? We obtained the so-called 'great power' just before our last battle. And look where it's gotten us! Their bodies are rotting on a barren, ice-covered field and I am not able to even lift a finger against Beryl's forces!" 

"But what can I do to help you?" Meiko cried in frustration. "Although you are a Sailor Senshi, there has to be something I can do to ease your mind." 

She shook her head. "Do not worry for me, Meiko. There was a reason that I survived while my friends died." Pain flickered in her eyes before she masked it. Looking down at her red-and-white robes, she said softly, "Although you have given me back my religion and my temple, it is not enough. I hunger for my homeland; the duty, sense of purpose that protecting the princess gave me." 

Meiko looked at her, sadness in her brown eyes. "Can you forgive me for taking you away from all that you've known? I had good intentions, but I should have thought. If I had risked waiting a few more weeks for a shuttle to the stronghold on Mars, then you could be where you belong." 

Rei shook her head. "Although I am bonded to my planet, I have made a life here. It hasn't been easy, especially since the stronghold was breached, but I've made do. It was worth it to protect you, Meiko. You've given me a chance at life again, although it is hardly worth it in this horrible, dark era. However, my powers are still beneficial to my cause: stopping this evil. But what can I do? I can't give the people hope, because I cannot risk letting Beryl or her allies knowing of my survival." She frowned. "I only wish that someone else had survived as well. How am I to fight alone against an entire army of evil demons and brainwashed humans? Although I am now super, I am not quite as strong as I need to be to defeat the kind of evil that has taken over Beryl's mind." 

Standing up, Rei flipped her hair back, smiling bitterly at Meiko. "Might we travel to the ruins of Io Castle's library? There is something I am searching for." 

Meiko nodded slowly. "If you think it's best. But what do you have need of? I can't think that the ruined fragments of scroll will do you much good." 

She shrugged, walking toward the small hut that she shared with Meiko. "If I'm lucky, I will find what I need," she said softly. 

~*~ 

Cold winds blew across the land, on what was once a glorious paradise-like plain where Io Castle rested. Stepping over the rubble, Mars looked around. It had been years since she had last transformed, and it felt very empowering. Violet eyes traveled over the sad sight, grimacing to see the skeletons left within the crumbled rocks. Tattered strips of linen and silk clothing blew in the breeze, mute testimony to all that had been lost. Were the expressions still seen upon the bone skeletons, there would be grief, loss, horror, and disbelief. 'How could we be attacked?' they would think. 'Aren't Jupiter's forces strong enough to hold off this evil horde?' 

After the fall of the Senshi, NOTHING was safe from Metallia or Beryl's iron hand. It was only logical that the strongholds that everyone had thought impenetrable would be breached after the defeat of their strongest warriors. Once Jupiter and Mars had fallen, there was nothing left. Staring into the distance, Mars sighed and lept down from the fallen pillar, going to look through the tattered pieces of paper. Would she find what she was looking for -- or was this a dead end? 

Picking up a scrap of parchment, she sighed as it disentegrated in her hands. "I can't summon Saturn without the talismans of the Outer Senshi," she muttered. "So what am I going to do?" 

"Perhaps you just need to call upon one who can aid you?" Whirling, Mars stared in disbelief at Pluto. 

"Y-you're here!" she stuttered. 

The Time Guardian nodded, her gloved hand clasped gracefully around her Garnet Rod. "Did you think I would simply allow the Moon Kingdom to lose itself?" She paused. "But I'm afraid I cannot call Saturn without Uranus and Neptune. And without Saturn, Beryl's rule is absolute." 

Mars bit her lip nervously. "But if Beryl cannot be stopped, then this world will be destroyed!" Casting a worried gaze toward Pluto, she said, "Isn't there anything we can do? What of Meiko? She'll be killed!" 

Pluto shrugged. "She is human; it's their nature to die early. There is nothing you can do to aid her." Maroon eyes traveled over the ruins of the once-glorious Io Castle. "However, we have powers that no mere human can comprehend. I had not been to the Moon Palace for centuries until Beryl's attack. I regret that I had not seen it in all it's glory; and that I had not met Queen Serenity before her death. I had seen all of the lives of the Senshi and the queen through the Time Gate, but it just wasn't the same as being there with them. You, Mars, are luckier than I." 

"And yet both of us have lost our friends," Mars said sadly. "So what do we do? There is no way we can end this haunted existence without Saturn's Silence Glaive." 

Pluto shook her head head sadly, maroon eyes falling on Mars. "Since we cannot awaken Saturn, everything is lost. Are you prepared to live on as Beryl's slave? It will be the only life anyone will know now. Unless, of course, a hero appears to re-enstate the Moon Queen to her true throne." 

Mars eyes swung to the older woman. "What are you saying?" she said softly. "All those of royal Lunarian blood were killed!" 

The other woman smiled mysteriously. "Appearances can be deceiving, my friend. You know of the queen's sacred Ginzuishou, yes?" 

The raven-haired woman nodded. "Of course. Who hasn't? Everyone knows that the legendary crystal of the Moon is what keeps - kept - this place sacred. But what does that have to do with anything?" 

Pluto smiled. "You know that the Sea of Serenity is deep, as well as the spot where the Moon Palace rests." 

"Of course. But what does that have to do with anything?" 

"Deep beneath the waters, there is a sacred cavern, emptied of water." She paused. "Within that cavern, there is a velvet cushion displayed upon a pedestal. On that cushion, there is the sacred Ginzuishou, hidden from everyone save those few who were gifted with this secret information." 

Mars gasped. "Then that means not all is lost! But... What good will the Ginzuishou do us? It is of no use without one of Lunarian blood to use it!" 

"Did you see Princess Sereity's body after she killed herself in grief because of Endymion's death?" 

The girl blinked in confusion. "Well, no... Should I?" 

Pluto frowned slightly. "In short, Beryl has used the queen's body, along with that of the princess, as morbid 'trophies' displayed upon pikes outside her dark palace." 

Mars gasped. "How awful! If I had but known, I would have done my best to have saved their corpses from such awful happenings!" 

"There is more to it that that, my friend," Pluto said. "If we can obtain the Ginzuishou and get it to the body of Princess Serenity, it is possible that the magic within the crystal will react to the royal blood within Serenity's body and restore everything to its' former glory; repelling the evil of Metallia and Beryl." 

Rei grinned. "Truly? But... How do we gain the Ginzuishou? It isn't as if we can just waltz in there and go for a swim. Beryl's troops guard the ruins of the Moon Palace!" 

"We can slip past their defences if we use a Sailor Teleport and land in one of the secret passages beneath the Moon Palace." 

"How? We can't do a Sailor Teleport with just the two of us!" 

"When I say Sailor Teleport, I really mean using the Time Gate," she said, a slight smile crossing her face. "As the two remaining Senshi who inhabit their bodies, it is our duty to revive the Silver Millennium to its' former glory." 

"But what of Princess Serenity? If Endymion is not revived along with her, then she will simply want to die again." 

"I had thought of that," Pluto said calmly. "We will simply revive Endymion as well. In short, all those who were killed by Beryl's troops will live once again by the power of the Ginzuishou." 

Mars smiled, a hopeful glint in her eyes. "If we succeed, then life will be joyous again. But what of Queen Serenity? Will she, as well, be revived?" 

The green haired woman shook her head, maroon eyes going to the sky. "I'm afraid not. Queen Serenity's death was, unfortunately, absolute. However, the Senshi, the princess, and the prince could very well be revived." 

"And the royalty of all the planets?" Mars asked softly, wishing beyond hope that somehow her own mother and father would survive. 

"They have met their demise at Beryl's hands, I'm afraid," the woman said softly. 

Clenching a gloved fist, Mars looked around the barren field full of rubble. "So what is the point of life if those you care about are not there?" 

"Worry not," Pluto said, her eyes studying the younger girl. "Life is not so hard; you will survive." 

"Survive?" the girl growled. "And why have I survived? To be under Beryl's awful reign! How can you suggest that such a thing is good? I wish I had died along with the others!" 

Shaking her head sadly, Pluto said, "Do you truly wish such a thing? If you had died as well, there would be no one to access the Ginzuishou and save us all." 

"Me? But what about you? It's your duty, too! You have to--" 

"No!" Pluto snapped. "My duty is to do nothing more than to guard the Timestream. It is YOUR job to save everyone. You are the first line of defense against evil. Saturn is the reserve." 

Mars looked at her in curiousity. "What do you mean 'Saturn is the reserve'? We cannot call on her powers without the three sacred talismans!" 

"Did you not know that the talismans revert back to where they belong? At the side of the Ginzuishou. Under the Sea of Serenity, along with the Ginzuishou, is where you will find the Aqua Mirror and Space Sword." 

A cold wind battered the raven haired girl's body as she looked at the older, more experienced warrior. "If I fail, you would get them and call upon Saturn to end this miserable existence?" 

"Yes." 

~*~ 

The mists of Time rolled around the dark green boots of the warrior of time, enclosing her in their shrouding depths. Her maroon eyes studied the intricate carvings on the silver doorway that led to the Time Portal. Since the beginning of time, Chronos had created and guarded this doorway against unsavory visitors. Setsuna's duty had been to guard, the way her ancestor and the God of Time himself had done. Her copper-toned face was reflected in the moonlight. How were the moon's rays allowed to access this secret place in between dimensions? No one was sure. But it gave a sense of peace to those who were forced to live out their existence in this lonely place. 

A single crystalline tear tracked its way down the lonely guardian's face as she thought over everything that had been lost. Would Mars be strong enough to defeat Metallia's awesome power? Pluto regretted not being able to help the young priestess, but it was not permitted. A Time Guardian was forbidden from leaving her post except for the most dire of situations. What truly irritated Pluto was that she had been constrained by the bonds of the pledge she had taken so that she could not go to aid the Senshi during their last desperate battle with Metallia, but she had been released to go to inform Mars just how she could make everything right again. Or at least put the world into a semblance of rightness; the way it should have been, had Beryl not interfered. 

"Pluto." 

Turning, her eyes caught a glimpse of the red-fukued warrior of Mars behind the rolling mists. "Are you ready?" she asked, her eyes studying the shadowy form of Mars. 

"Yes." 

"Then there is something you should know." 

She heard the gasp of disbelief from Mars as another person stepped from the shadows, the mist rolling back to the reveal the figure's identity. "You're alive!" Mars breathed, eyes wide. 

* * *

_Comments? Please review! ^^ _


	4. Prepare for Battle

**"Mort Pour La France" **

Many the graves that lie behind the lines, 

Scattered like shells upon a blood-stained strand,

Crosses and mounds, that eloquently stand 

To mark a spot, that forms some hero's shrine.

And one, that nestles near a shattered pine, 

Beside a war-wrecked wall, in barren land,

Is tended, daily, by a woman's hand,

Moistened by tears, that in her bright eyes shine. 

But proud she was, 

and proud she still can be,

Lover and patriot, both, she proudly reads 

His epitaph. 

It dries her tears to know, 

That he has purchased immortality:- "Mort pour la France." 

He filled his Country's needs, 

And though he rests, for France he'd have it so. 

_By: Unknown_

The wide-eyed stare of Mars was one of disbelief, shock, and even horror. She had thought this figure now standing before her to be long dead and rotting from exposure to the elements. Instead... Here she found him well and quite alive. "How are you alive?" she hissed. "You were supposed to have perished, _traitor_!" 

There was a smirk on the man's face as he faced her. "Did you think I would allow myself to fall? I am not so weak, warrior of Mars." 

The mists of Time swirled around them, but it didn't stop Mars' anger. Why had he been allowed to live, and her friends killed? "You have no right to stand before me," she hissed. "What kind of monster are you to still be alive? The others...did anyone else survive?" 

"I am here to help you," he said, glaring at her. "Or do you want to go into Beryl's stronghold _alone_? That would be a purely foolish move--and I know that you aren't so foolish. Not a great warrior such as yourself." 

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she hissed before swinging blazing eyes to face Setsuna. "What is he doing here?" she cried. "He was to have died on the battlefield! Right? I-I thought that they had all perished..." 

The man's lips twisted into a smirk. "Do you fear me?" 

"Not at all," she sneered. "I'm merely surprised that a rat like you managed to survive such carnage." 

"Both of you, enough!" Pluto's voice rang out. "We don't have time for this squabbling. I understand that you have both fought on different sides, but that doesn't matter now. What matters is defeating Beryl." 

Mars glanced at her, and then sighed in defeat. "You're right," she muttered. "But how did you manage to survive?" 

The man shrugged. "Venus knew that Beryl was controlling my mind... So she didn't deal me a fatal blow. Just enough pressure with the hilt of her sword to knock me unconscious." 

Mars' lips curled back to reveal her teeth in a feral sneer. "'Twould have been better if she'd granted you the mercy of death! How could she feel mercy for a pig like you?" 

"He was under Beryl's mind control--you can't fault him for that," Pluto reminded her softly. "Now, please. Do you have complete control of your new powers?" 

The girl nodded, a grim look in her violet orbs. "I mastered them far before setting foot on the battlefield. I am no green child who cannot fight; I am a warrior to be reckoned with." 

The man's hand went toward the sword strapped to his side. "I, too, am prepared to fight to put the Moon back into rule. What Beryl has done is inexcusable. Death would be too good for her." 

"Then, Kunzite, we will fight together." 

The man smirked, offering a hand of peace. After a few deliberating moments, Mars accepted the man's peace offering. No longer at odds with each other--at least not for the moment--the two faced Pluto with similar looks of determination. "What is it that we must do?" the general asked. 

Pluto nodded in satisfaction. She had known that the two would be able to work out their differences. She gestured with a gloved hand toward a portal that opened, shimmering with an unearthly light. "This portal will take you to the interior of the moon palace, as near to the Sea of Serenity as possible without being detected. If all goes well, you should be able to slip past the guards and retrieve the Ginzuishou. Once we have that, it will only be a matter of getting it near Princess Serenity's body." 

"Her badly mangled and rotted body, you mean," Mars said sadly. 

Lips thinning, Pluto nodded. "There is no help for it. The stench may be overpowering, and the sight gruesome, but you must be able to stomach it, warrior of flame. Otherwise, this galaxy is doomed." 

"I understand." 

In her heart, Mars knew that it was the only way to return the solar system to it's former glory and rescue everyone from Beryl's iron rule. But, truth be told, she wasn't too willing to face the sight of her princess' desecrated body. She found the crimson, all-knowing eyes of Pluto on her, and she grimaced. Did the woman know everything? 

Mars had never had much contact with the mysterious time guardian--in fact, she knew next to nothing about her! She wasn't sure what made her want to trust this Senshi; in fact, she could even be an agent of Beryl's with the real Sailor Pluto dead. But, no, only a Senshi could wield the sort of power that this woman did. 

"--etons by now." 

Mars shook her head, having missed Kunzite's words. What had the general been saying? "Yes," Pluto agreed grimly. "It has been ten years since the battle. The bodies hung on pikes _would_ be nothing more than skeletons, were it not for Metallia's horrid spell." 

Stiffening, the warrior of fire looked at her. "What spell?" 

Pluto waved the Garnet Orb, and a sort of window opened up, displaying what Mars could tell had once been the Moon Palace. But it was far removed from what Mars remembered. Instead of the glorious, fun-filled and enlightened place, this was a barren rock of a castle--almost as if the moon's spirit had died. Armored troops carrying lethal weapons patrolled the perimeter, making sure that no "unwanted guests" got into Beryl's new stronghold. The view changed, to show the area just in front of the palace--an area that had once been full of glorious wildflowers. 

Now, it was a barren plain except for two objects, blurry from this distance. "Pluto?" Mars whispered, her eyes wide. She was almost afraid to imagine just what it was that had such an air of evil about it. The senshi of Time said nothing, her face grim as the two objects were focused in on more clearly. A gagging noise came from Mars, but she held herself together admirably. 

Pluto's crimson eyes showed no emotion as she saw the sight that had horrified her upon first realizing just what it was. But that had been long ago, when Beryl had first shown these morbid "trophies." How could someone be so evil as to take joy out of someone's suffering like this? It was like a sign--a message to all those who were still loyal to the old rulers that there would _never_ be a chance for their return. Beryl was their absolute leader now, and anyone who opely defied that was met with death. 

But none of that was important now. Not the reasons, not Beryl's twisted and sick mind, none of it even occurred to Rei as she took in ragged breaths, willing herself not to break down. The sight was so gruesome that Rei didn't know how anyone could stand to look at it. Not in the gory details themselves--because there were little of those--but in the message behind it. 

_The queen is dead_ it seemed to scream. _The bright princess is gone forever_ was the underlying message of the other, more morbid, 'trophy.' 

One of the worst sights Rei had ever experienced stared her in the face--and being a warrior she had seen much tragedy. But this... No, this was unequaled. The battered and bloodied bodies of the queen and princess were there on display, mounted on two pikes. Their eyes were open in a death stare, their faces locked forever in expressions of horror. But how were their bodies so perfectly preserved, after ten years? Rei was barely aware that she had voiced the question aloud until Pluto responded. 

"Metallia cast a spell on the corpses so that they would not rot. She wanted it to be an eternal message to any who would dare to try to overthrow her rule." 

Forcing herself to swallow, Mars nodded slowly, "So, ahh--" She broke off, clearing her throat to rid it of the hoarseness. "So, what do we do now?" She was relieved that her voice didn't have that broken quality to it now. The horror she had felt upon seeing the image was dulling, but it would never completely fade away. 

Pluto nodded decisively, seeing that she had the attention of the other two. "It will take your cooperation if the two of you are going to be successful in this mission," she said. 

"I will do what is necessary to rid this world of Metallia's evil," Kunzite said strongly, his face a mask of determination. 

Glancing at him, Rei couldn't miss the expression of conviction on the man's face. Was it possible that Kunzite felt as wholeheartedly about this as she? The woman felt the beginnings of a smile tug at her lips, but she forced it away. Now wasn't the time to be admiring the man's good qualities. Looking at Pluto, Mars nodded in agreement. "Beryl's reign of terror, as well as her leader Metallia, will end. They will both be wiped from this land." 

Pluto smiled grimly in satisfaction. Even if their mission ended with failure--a possibility that couldn't be ignored--at least they had tried. And wasn't that all that mattered in the end? One last effort by those who could fight. "Would that I could join you in your mission," Pluto said softly. "But my place is here." 

"You must guard Time," Mars said. "We could not fault you for that. It is a duty that the queen herself gave you, and it cannot be ignored." 

The two took their positions and then, bravely, plunged forward into the portal. They had no idea of what was waiting for them on the other side--only what Pluto had said. It was the blind faith in their mission that drove them forward. 

*** 

**Author's Notes**: Okay, this is a short chapter. You'll have to forgive me. *grins* I'm not too sure what started me on adding poems to the first of every chapter on the story. Kind of odd, really. But oh well. ^-^; 

I hope that everyone enjoys this new installment to "Under a Nova Star." Please review. 


	5. All A Dream

Mars looked around her at the dark palace. Once, it had been a place of joy and laughter. Now, it was like a tomb. Beryl's rule had changed everything. Nothing remained untouched by her horrid influence. She glanced over at her companion, whose grim look surely matched her own. 

Never had Mars thought that she would be working with Kunzite. He had betrayed both the Earth and the Moon upon choosing Beryl's side. Even if he had been brainwashed, like Pluto had said, it made no difference. He had willingly attacked them. Kunzite might be saying that he was different now, more loyal, but Mars would always be wary of his intentions. 

Before the battle, Kunzite and Venus had seemed...friendly. How would their relationship had gone if Beryl hadn't attacked? It was too bad that any chance had been taken from them. Venus had deserved to feel love before death, and she had been taken before she could. 

Venus, the leader of the Inner Senshi, had always had such a zest for life. Such an optimistic attitude about everything around her. Her death had been like the death of a star. That wasn't to say that Venus was the most important person who had died. Certainly not! If anything, it was Princess Serenity who deserved the title of importance in Rei's heart. As her guardian, Rei had always held a special place for the princess in heart. To see her disrespected so by Beryl fired the flames of anger within the fire soldier's blood. 

The touch on her arm drew her attention to Kunzite, who nodded to the end of the hallway. Knowing she would see nothing- she was still alive, after all- Mars listened intently. Yes, she heard the sounds of someone coming toward them. Ducking into a nearby room, they sunk into the shadows almost effortlessly. The training they had received as soldiers was very useful in this mission. 

The footsteps faded into the distance, and her violet eyes traveled to the solemn-faced man across from her. He was in shadow, but she knew that he had fallen into the 'serious soldier' mode that all Earthlings were trained to adopt in a crisis. Admittedly, Rei hadn't had much contact with Earthlings. Only soldiers, sent to the Moon for peace talks. But they all had to be basically the same... Right? 

The man's eyes slanted to her, and he frowned. "Let's get the Ginzuishou, and get out of here." 

She nodded, following him out of the dark room back into the hallway. What a disgrace! Why was she, a fully trained Senshi, following a bumbling Earth general who had turned traitor? If she wasn't careful, he could lead her into a trap. She wasn't foolish enough to allow herself to be trapped, though. If Kunzite was somehow still working for Beryl, she would make sure he regretted it. 

Mars followed him, trusting him for now. Trying to push an Earth general to the back of the line was like trying to move an obstinate donkey- it just couldn't be done. So she trailed after him, careful to look out for a trap. 

Pluto had said the Ginzuishou was somewhere in the Sea of Serenity. What a place for it to be! They were lucky that Mars' powers weren't snuffed out because her fingers got a little damp, or they would be in a tight spot. She wouldn't trust Kunzite's skills as a warrior to save them if they got caught, because it was likely that he was still in Beryl's ranks. Not being able to defend herself would leave her dead in a matter of moments. 

The clacking of her shoes against the floor sounded abnormally loud in the silence. She hoped that it wouldn't bring any undue attention to them. 'Who invented loud shoes?' she wondered idly. Berating herself mentally, she snapped back to attention. Letting down her guard in the enemy camp was foolish! 

Walking down the hall, she recalled the glorious beauty it had once been. The joyful days she had had in this palace when she had been Serenity's guardian. She snapped to attention when Kunzite pressed himself to the wall just ahead of her, his eyes sending a warning. Pressing herself against the wall, Rei listened for what had alerted Kunzite. 

Voices. Coming from the room just ahead. "Have you finished with the raids on the villages?" 

"Yes, Majesty. The people of the Moon gave up without a fight." 

Beryl smirked, observing Jadeite who kneeled in front of her. "They would not dare to challenge us. We killed their leaders- something that they thought could never be done. Why would they put themselves at risk for death? They aren't foolish, Jadeite." 

"Yes, Highness. But... Have you thought about the 'missing' Soldier?" 

"It doesn't matter." Beryl waved her hand in the air as if to wipe away the idea. "So what if the body of the fire warrior was missing? She is of no importance to her. Someone probably took it off to have it stuffed. The mortals were very admiring of the Moon's warriors." 

Mars gloved fist clenched, and she restrained herself from rushing into the throne room and plowing her fist into the self-proclaimed queen's jaw. How dare she claim Queen Serenity's throne as her own? It was wrong! 

Feeling a hand on her arm, she glanced over at Kunzite. His jaw was tense, and he motioned her into silence. Apparently he, too, hated the idea of Beryl claiming herself a ruler. Or was it just an act? 

Doubts would wear her down, cause her hesitation if it came to battle. If she were doubtful of her "partner" it could end in needless death. Taking a deep breath, she leaned her head against the wall behind her. Not trusting Kunzite could mean a death or deaths that could be avoided. Was he a friend or foe? 

Her eyes flew open as Kunzite pulled her past the occupied room. When they got far enough away, he hissed, "We're almost to the Sea of Serenity. You ready?" 

She glanced at him. "You expect me to jump in?" 

"Of course." 

Rei glared at his back as she followed him down the hallway. "Are you too good to go for a swim, general?" 

She sneered the word 'general' as if it were a curse. He glanced back at her, saying nothing. They got to the edge of the palace, looking down at the deep water. "So... Ready?" 

Walking to the edge, Rei looked down at the water. "Do you know where it's supposed to be down there?" 

"Nope. Pluto didn't elaborate. Hopefully we'll know it when we see it." 

"Hopefully," she groaned. 

Rei had always found the moon palace to be a place she could relax, feel safe. Especially the Sea of Serenity, which commanded a feeling of peacefulness. Now, though, there was only a sense of evil; of despair. Beryl's rule had ruined everything, leaving only carnage and hopefulness in her wake. Looking around the edges of the lake- since it was really a lake, she hadn't figured out why it was called a sea- she saw no guards to stop their progress. 

"No guards..." she murmured. Weren't they supposed to be positioned strategically so that no one could enter Beryl's stronghold? 

Kunzite glanced at her, frowning. "Would you rather there were so that this wasn't so easy?" 

She glared at him. "Of course not! I just think that there should be. Why is this so easy? It doesn't feel right." 

"Does everything have to be hard before you'll accept it? I think we should take advantage of this time while we've got it. Now get down there and get the Ginzuishou!" 

She rolled her eyes, stepping to the edge of the water. "Fine. You stand guard." 

Holding her breath, she executed a graceful swan dive into the water's depths. Careful not to disturb the water overly much, she swam toward the bottom. Where was the cavern that housed the crystal? She couldn't hold her breath indefinitely. 

Squinting through the water, she made out a shape in the distance- near the rock wall. That had to be it! Swimming toward it, she smiled in triumph as she realized it was a cave. Coming up against a rock wall, her eyes widened. Where was the cave? She was almost out of breath! Taking a chance, she swam upward. Breaking the surface, she floated in the water as she looked around. She had found it- the hidden cave. 

And there, as Pluto had said, was the glittering fabled Ginzuishou. Pulling herself out of the water, the dripping wet Mars walked over, reaching out a hand cautiously. Drawing back just before she touched it, she drew in a breath. Was there some sort of spell that would keep her from grabbing it and taking it to the maimed body of the princess as she was supposed to? 

Drawing on her courage, Mars reached out and grabbed it, pulling the jewel to her chest quickly. When, after a few moments, nothing happened, she sighed in relief. Turning to the water, she grimaced. She wasn't look forward to swimming back again. 

As her thought finished, the crystal began to glow. 'Uh oh,' she thought as she felt warmth spreading through her body. 

_Protect the Moon._

The words flashed through her mind as the world faded around her. When she came to herself, she was standing in front of a stunned Kunzite, back on the surface. "How..." the man choked out. 

She frowned at him, feeling the comforting weight of the Ginzuishou in one hand. "What are you talking about? Come on, we've got to get this to the princess." She sighed, looking toward the stone walkway that led to the meadow. "It's going to be so horrid to look upon her decayed body." 

"You'll get over it," he growled. "Come on, we've got to move fast." 

She followed him, keeping a tight grip on the sacred jewel. Many battles had been fought over this gem, and she wasn't about to let Beryl or her cronies get it. Not even Kunzite could be entrusted with its sacredness. It had to be given to the princess- and soon. The only reason she could come up with for the magical traveling of her body was the Ginzuishou's power. Somehow, it had sensed that she was here to revive the Silver Moon. 

Had it not been able to deposit her near Serenity's body? That would have made it a lot easier on her. Running down the path, she pushed it from her mind. All that mattered now was getting the jewel to the princess. Saving the Moon Kingdom had to be her number-one priority. 

"Halt!" 

She skidded to a stop just behind Kunzite, seeing the guard armed with a drawn broadsword just in front of them. "Who are you, to invade Beryl's stronghold like this?" 

Mars glared at him, muttering at Kunzite to get out of the way. If she could hit the man with her fire, then they could reach the princess easily. It was just a few more feet. She could already smell the decaying flesh, see the tattered white cloth waving in the wind. 

Kunzite's jaw stiffened, and he slashed a hand in the air at the guard. "I am Queen Beryl's personal guard. Kunzite, High General of the Dark Kingdom. I've been away on a secret mission." He gestured behind him. "As you can see, I've acquired the last living Senshi...and the legendary Ginzuishou. I'm sure Queen Beryl will be impatient to see me." 

The young guard looked at him, indecision wavering in his eyes. "I... I'm not supposed to let anyone past this point. Why're you headed toward the meadow, anyway? The queen's chambers are back that way. Only thing that's out here is the bodies of those dead Moon royals." 

The white-haired general glanced back at Mars, flinching to see the naked betrayal and pure anger on her face. "I am going to see if the legends are true concerning the Ginzuishou." 

"Sir?" 

Kunzite frowned at him. "Haven't you heard, boy? Legend has it that the Ginzuishou, if in contact with a royal's blood, will restore the Moon's soil to its former glory. If it doesn't work, then I'll know that this is a fake. If this Senshi is trying to trick me with a fake jewel, I'll kill her on the spot and leave her to rot with her queen and princess." 

The guards eyes widened. "Truly? You'd leave her there?" 

"Dead as a doornail." 

Mars glared at his back. What was a 'doornail' anyway? It was often-used phrase, but did anyone really know what it meant? She didn't. Anyway, she was getting off track. If Kunzite was really still Beryl's crony, she would kill him without mercy after reviving the princess. 

"I'm off, boy. Going to see if the myths have a kernel of truth." 

The guard moved out of the way quickly, watching the general with wide eyes. "C-can I come too, sir?" 

Kunzite glanced back at him. "Be quick about it. I haven't got all day to keep Her Majesty waiting." 

Mars glared at him as she tramped behind him. What was he trying to pull? By bringing the guard along, he would have to be killed! He was only a boy- not fit for the ravages of war. Was Kunzite so foolish as to bring the boy to a needless death? He had most likely been a vassal on Earth before being overcome by Beryl's mind control. He didn't deserve death. But if he was there when the princess was revived, it was possible that he would die by default. Wearing the armor of Beryl's armor would make him a target for the Ginzuishou's power, perhaps. 

As they neared the site, Mars steeled herself against seeing her monarch dead on a pike. A morbid trophy that Beryl had erected to remind herself of her glory; her triumph. An undeserved conquest, if Mars had any say in it. 

Standing in front of the pike that held her princesses maimed body, she told herself not to look at it. Squeezing her eyes shut, Mars held the Ginzuishou up as if in supplication. "Take it and revive our world!" she cried, feeling the winds begin to whip around her. 

"What's she doing!?" the guard cried, turning horrified eyes to Kunzite. 

The white-haired general smirked. "She's bringing about the revolution." He laughed at the stricken look in the boy's face. "You've just helped the enemy, boy. How does it feel?" 

The boy stumbled back as a bright light engulfed the area. 'Princess,' was Mars' last thought before everything went dark. 

*** 

Eyes fluttering open, Mars looked around cautiously. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was a blinding light and what looked like an angel. She sat up, frowning. She was sitting in a meadow of green grass, wildflowers growing around her. There was no sign of Kunzite or the young guard. The Moon Palace was as glorious as it had always been, and it seemed as if Beryl's reign had never occurred. 

"Mars!" She turned to see Serenity walked toward her, with the other Senshi following close behind. 

"We thought you were going to sleep forever." Venus grinned. 

Mars blinked. "So everything's over? Beryl's been banished?" 

The girls looked at each other. "Who's Beryl?" Jupiter asked. 

Frowning, Mars looked at them. "Was...it a dream?" 

Similar looks of worry came from the girls. Had it only been a dream? All of it had seemed so real. 

*** 

Pluto frowned at the time gate, sighing at the image before her. "Did we have to make it seem as if it were a dream?" 

Queen Serenity nodded. "Yes. They will recall only that I fell to an illness. They won't remember Beryl, or anything that happened. It will be as if she never existed. It will bring them peace in their hearts... At least until Beryl attacks again. The seal I put on her and her minions won't last forever." 

"They'll be prepared next time. At least, Mars will." 

The scene faded into the darkness, the Time Gate and it's lonely guardian fading into the mists of fable and legend. One day she would be needed again, but not until evil once again walked the land. 

*** 

**Author's Notes**: So, how was that ending? I hope it wasn't too bad... ^_^;; In case you couldn't tell: The 'Beryl escaping later' thing was the way the Silver Millennium was destroyed, the story of 'Sailor Moon', etc.   
I hope that everyone enjoyed this story. 


End file.
